


Wanted you more

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Daryl breaks it off.





	Wanted you more

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song -Wanted you More by Lady Antebellum

"So that's it! We're done, just like that?!" I holler at Daryl.

He just stares at me with something in his eyes that I can't place. Daryl and I have been secretly dating for months now, but now he's breaking up with me and he won't tell me why "it's just tha way its gotta be" Is all he said.

"What changed over night Dixon, huh?" I ask him, doing everything I can to not let tears form in my eyes. We just spent last night together on watch in the prison watch tower. It was always our favorite day of the week. Or at least, it used to be. We would just talk about what we wanted out life in the old world and the new one. Making plans for if we ever felt safe enough to start a life behind the walls. He shakes his head, not saying anything "come on, we just make sense together. Don't you see it, feel it?" I ask him, stepping up and putting my hand to his chest.

He steps back from me and looks away "nah, I ain't someone to date someone. Sorry" he says then walks out of the jail cell, leaving me alone there broken and hurt.

I cried for weeks over losing Daryl. Just being around him the first 2 months was unbearable. I ended up having to tell Rick what happened so he would switch out any duties I had with Daryl. I couldn't look at him without feeling broken inside. I honestly thought we were good, that things with us were good and we'd actually make it in this world. Now we're in Alexandria, our Jail home was destroyed and we've all been through hell in order to get where we are now. Sometime over the past few months, whatever I felt for Dixon left me and I was finally able to look at him without feeling sick. But now that we're here, behind these walls, I'm seeing things differently then before. Now that we have just a moment to breath and regather, I see what our breakup was really about. Daryl didn't like me like I liked him, no. I can see it in the way he's interacting with Rosita, the way they move together when we're off hunting and the way they both let their guard down around one another. I don't even know if they see it, but I do. One night after dinner, I follow Daryl out of the house and once I know we are far enough where no one can hear us, I call out to him "Dixon!"

He turns around and nods when he see's me "what's up Y/L/N?" He asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about somethin'" I say out. He just keeps his eyes open wide, waiting for me to go on. I swallow hard and say to him "Uhm, it's about us. Yanno, from back at the prison."

"What about it?" He asks, sounding a bit harsh.

It was a long time ago but I need him to know "you know, I see things differently now that we're here, and I see the way you are around her but I just wanted to tell you that I get it, why you broke up with me."

"What are you talkin' about?" He mutters, his eyes squinted as he stares at me.

I try and explain "yanno, I look back and I realize that we didn't have what I thought we had. I thought it was love" he shifts uncomfortably at the word "but it wasn't, it was infatuation, and I know now that it was me who wanted you more."

"Okay, why are you sayin' all this?" He pushes, clearly uncomfortable.

I shrug one shoulder "I just want you to be able to be happy, and I think you should be able to date Rosita without thinking it would hurt me."

"Rosita?" He spits her name "have you lost your mind?"

I quickly add "Daryl, I see the way you guys are together. You should think about it, really. You may not even realize it but you guys have this connection that you and I never had."

He just stares at me silently and I let what I said sink in, really hoping he'll take my advice. Eventually he utters out "yeah, alright. Thanks."

I smile and ask "so, we're good?"

He shrugs "when were we not?" I chuckle and nod, laughing at myself for not seeing that coming.


End file.
